My First Time
by Loveless1018
Summary: Dainyx loves Zexion. Warning: Sucky Lemon. My first... ugh. Will probably rewrite this eventually. Rated M for lemon. Duh. I don't own anything. Yes, Dainyx is the same as Dayni. I have paired her with both Axel and Zexion. Lol. Maybe I should stick to one pairing... nah.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Dainyx. If I did, this wouldn't be a FANfiction. :) That said, please r/r.

* * *

There he stood in the door of my room. His visible eye gleamed at me lustfully as a cynical smirk played on his pale, sculpted lips.

My mouth went dry as I gazed at him. This was what I had wanted, wasn't it?

He glided toward me on silent feet and sat down on the edge of my bed, his eyes raking my form, covered only by a short, nearly sheer nightgown. I swallowed hard and fought the urge to cross my arms over my chest.

He slowly moved his hand to rest on my thigh, sending electric tingles over my whole body. My breath hitched and my pulse pounded in my ears. I hesitantly raised my hand to his face, cupping his cheek in my palm.

His eye turned tender, concerned for a moment. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he murmured.

I nodded silently, afraid to speak lest my voice reveal my fear. I had never been with anyone before. What if it was nothing but pain? What if I did something wrong?

My thoughts came to an abrupt halt and my brain short-circuted as he captured my lips in a kiss that was both tender and fierce at the same time. He pulled away for a moment to shed his heavy black cloak, then returned to kissing me. He laid a trail of kisses down my jaw to the hollow of my neck. Lifting his head, he looked me in the eyes, silently asking permission to undress me.

I raised my arms and he slid my nightgown over my head, his fingers ghosting over my bare skin. I shivered slightly at his touch and grasped the hem of his tight black undershirt, slowly peeling it off of his lean frame.

I traced his muscles with my fingers, feeling them flex under my gentle touch.

He stood for a moment and unhooked his pants, letting them fall to the floor with a small thud. He climbed into my bed and gently pushed me onto my back, positioning himself so he was between my legs.

I tried not to think about his erection that I could feel brushing against my inner thigh. Keeping my eyes locked on his face, I nodded slightly for him to continue. His eyes locked onto mine as he thrust inside me, capturing my scream of pain in his mouth as he kissed me at the same moment.

He remained still, letting me adjust, and pulled away from the kiss to look worriedly at my face.

I wanted nothing more at that moment than to beg him to pull out and leave me be. It hurt so much... I closed my eyes, not wanting him to see the pain written in them.

"Dainyx?" He murmured hesitantly, his whole body quivering as he fought to remain still for my sake.

I opened my eyes after several seconds and nodded, not willing to chance speaking. I flexed my hips slightly, signaling him to move. He slowly pulled back then thrust into me again, deeper and harder this time.

I fought the urge to cry out again. Tears threatened to spill out of my eyes. Again, I flexed my hips and again he pulled back and thrust into me. This time it didn't hurt nearly as much, but I still screwed my eyes shut.

"Just do it," I whispered, finding my voice at last.

He laid a flurry of kisses on my face and lips as he steadily began thrusting into me, gradually increasing his speed. At first, I wanted to beg him to stop, tell him I wasn't ready, but the pain gradually faded and was replaced with pleasure. I tilted my head back and moaned as he increased his tempo even more until he was pounding into me with all his strength, seeming to go deeper with each thrust.

Pressure built up in my belly and I bit back a scream of pleasure as I came explosively. He held on for a few more seconds before finding his release deep inside of me as well. He collapsed on tope of me, panting heavily.

"I love you, Zexion," I murmured as he pulled out and lay beside me, pulling me close to him.

"I love you too," he murmured into my hair.

I was utterly spent and curled up close to him, asleep within seconds.

He smiled slightly and covered me with the thin sheet I slept under, himself staying awake to watch me sleep.

* * *

So, can I ask for you all to spare my life and not rant about how terrible this is? My only experience with lemons, kissing... anything romantic has either come from fanfic or Fifty Shades of Gray (Which I also don't own.) No real life experience whatsoever. That is what I am going to blame this atrocity on. :P Anyways, if you have any tips as to how to improve my lemony skills, let me know. :) Thanx. :)

Loveless


End file.
